Boomerang Australia TV Guide
Boomerang Australia and New Zealand Boomerang Looks 1st look The bumpers were the characters as children's toys. These bumpers are used on Boomerang in the United States and were animated by Primal Screen. The bumpers were used from launch to February 2005. During this time, Boomerang's programming (which consisted entirely of pre-1980's Hanna Barbera Animation) followed a looping format whereby 8 hours of cartoons were shown everyday between the hours of 12am and 8am, repeated between the hours of 8am and 4pm, and repeated once more between the hours of 4pm and 12am. The looping format was scrapped in February 2005. 2nd look In February 2005, Boomerang's bumpers for the first time had an Australian voiceover, in addition to new Show-Specific We'll Be Back/Back to the Show bumpers. The previously used Station IDs with the toys were retained, although they were edited to include the Australian voiceover. Between November 2006 and June 2007, Boomerang gradually phased out numerous 60's and 70's Hanna Barbera cartoons, that were replaced with Cartoon Network original series (otherwise known as Cartoon Cartoons) which made up roughly half of Boomerang's lineup at the time. 3rd look In November 2007, Boomerang relaunched as "the home of greatest toons of all time", as is mentioned in one of their current promotional bumpers. These storyboard bumpers were animated by fwak animation. The logo, bumpers and voiceovers changed, as did much of the programming. Several Cartoon Cartoons were axed, if not airing in the wee hours of the night. Since November 2007, at least one new programme has been added to Boomerang's lineup each month, including toddler's programmes, anime series, and live action shows. Some 60's and 70's Hanna-Barbera cartoons have also returned for brief periods, initially airing most prominently on Boom,Boom,Boom, The Big Bucket and The Zoo. Currently airing on Boomerang * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Addams Family * Alf * Atom Ant * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels ** The New Adventures of Captain Planet * Casper and the Angels * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines * The Droopy Dog Series ** The Droopy Dog Show ** Droopy: Master Detective * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Fangface * Fantastic Four (1967) * Fantastic Max * The Flintstones ** The Flintstone Kids ** The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles * The Funky Phantom * The Great Grape Ape Show * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * The Gary Colemon Show * Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral * Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * The Herculoids * Hong Kong Phooey * Huckleberry Hound * Inch High, Private Eye * Jabberjaw * The Jetsons * Jonny Quest * Jem ** Josie and the Pussycats ** Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Looney Tunes Show * Magilla Gorilla * Monchhichis * Mr. T * MGM (Features Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Shorts) * The New Shmoo * Pac-Man * Paw Paws * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Popeye Series * Pound Puppies * Peter Potamus * Pink Panther * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pixie & Dixie * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Quick Draw McGraw * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Richie Rich * The Scooby-Doo Show ** A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** Laff-A-Lympics ** The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ** Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** Sheep in the Big City * Sealab 2020 * Secret Squirrel * Shirt Tales * She-Ra: Princess of Power * The Smurfs * Snagglepuss * The Snorks * Super Friends '' * Space Ghost * Speed Buggy * SWAT Kats * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Top Cat * ''Tom and Jerry '' * The Transformers * Wacky Races * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Wally Gator * Yakky Doodle * The Yearling * ''Yogi Bear * Yo Yogi ** Yogi's Gang ** Yogi's Space Race ** Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Young Robin Hood Current Boomerang Programming Blocks Boomeraction Boomeraction is a block which, as its name suggests, consists of classic action-oriented shows. The block was also shown on Cartoon Network from 2003 - 2004 and moved to Boomerang once the channel launched. Boomeraction's timeslot started originally on Cartoon Network as 9pm Friday Nights. Then it expanded to weekdays at 9pm. After the move to Boomerang, Boomeraction aired at 7pm Monday to Thursday, consisting of only one show - Galtar and the Golden Lance. In January 2007, the block moved to its original timeslot at 9pm weekdays. Its lineup has previously contained shows such as Galtar and the Golden Lance (which was for two months in 2004 the only show on Boomeraction), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess of Power, The Centurions, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Super Friends, Swat Kats, The New Adventures of Captain Planet, Space Ghost and Birdman and the Galaxy Trio. In September 2007, Boomeraction was reduced to weekend afternoons from 2pm - 3pm. In September 2008, Boomeraction has now moved back to Weeknights with new bumpers and a whole new line-up. Its current lineup is: Boomerang Theatre Known as Retro Cinema until May 2004, Boomerang Theatre, as its title suggests, shows feature-length presentations which may be either animated or live-action. Before November 2006, Retro Cinema showed only movie-length cartoons from the 60's, 70's and 80's and always aired at 5.30pm on Sunday Nights and would encore the following Saturday morning at 11am. After the name changed to Boomerang Theatre in November 2006, modern animated movies were starting to be shown and by the winter of 2008, live action movies were showing on Boomerang Theatre as well. During winter 2008, Boomerang Theatre's timeslot changed from the traditional Sunday night slot to weeknights at 4.30pm. This timeslot move resulted in many movies being repeated every day. However, the movies would repeat even more in the summer holidays of 2008-09 when Boomerang Theatre started airing twice every weekday; once in the late-morning and once in the late-afternoon. There have been many calls to revert the block to its original timeslot, but no action has been taken as yet. Boom, Boom, Boom! Starting in April 2007, Boom, Boom, Boom is Boomerang's newest programming block. It airs Saturdays from 7pm to 8.30pm and is very similar to Cartoon Network's 120% Cartoon Network since it also has no ads.The lineup on Boom, Boom, Boom changes every month, and is currently the only place on Boomerang to see Hanna-Barbera Classics (apart from in the middle of the night). Boom, Boom, Boom did not air during May, 2008, however it returned to Boomerang in June 2008. In December 2008, Boom, Boom, Boom moved to 2pm-4.25pm on weekend afternoons. In March 2009, Boomerang had revamped 'Boom, Boom Boom' to a weekday afternoon block from 4pm The Big Bucket The Big Bucket is Boomerang's major marathon block. Started in November 2005, The Big Bucket features a 3 hour marathon of Boomerang's Character of the month. The block originally aired 3pm to 6pm Saturdays, however, in September 2007 the marathon block moved to its current timeslot, Sundays from 4.00pm - 7.00pm . This month's show is Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries. Previous Boomerang Programming Blocks Rush Hour Rush Hour was a Boomerang block that aired weekdays from 7:30am. The name 'Rush Hour' is thought to have come from the term 'peak hour'. It started in September 2006 and ended in August 2007. The shows that aired on Rush Hour were: Grrr! Grrr! was a bear-themed Boomerang block that aired weekdays at 2pm. It started in November 2006 and changed its lineup just once. In May 2007, Grrr! swapped timeslots with Boomeracers, which now aired at 8pm on weekends (Grrr's former timeslot). Prior to the change, Grrr! aired The CB Bears. Now, it only aired Yogi Bear and Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch. Grrr! was dropped from the Boomerang schedule in August 2007, however their bumpers often get mixed up with Boomeraction bumpers, resulting in a Grrr! bumper being shown during Boomeraction. Boomeracers Boomeracers was a car-racing-themed programming block that aired weekends at 1pm on Boomerang. It started in late 2005 as a two-hour weekday morning block. It was cancelled soon after. Boomeracers returned to Boomerang in October 2006 as a weekday afternoon block, however Speed Racer and Speedy Gonzales were cancelled. The block now only aired The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and Wacky Races. In May 2007, the block switched timeslots with Grrr! Boomeracers was dropped from the Boomerang schedule in September 2007. Sunday Afternoon Roast Sunday Afternoon Roast was Boomerang's largest marathon block. It aired only on the last Sunday of each month from 12.30pm - 6pm. It featured a five and a half hour marathon, where a particular Boomerang show gets 'roasted'. The name 'Sunday Afternoon Roast' came from the traditional meal had by families on Sundays. This marathon was late-2008. The Boomerang Zoo The Zoo, which is technically Boomerang's second longest running programming block (behind Boomeraction), returned to Boomerang in February 2009 after an almost two-year absence. The Zoo retains the same bumpers (and, interestingly, the same promo) from its original run, which started in March 2005 and ended in April 2007. Its lineup, however, is a little different. The Zoo originally ran for 90 minutes (from 11am to 12.30pm weekdays), airing half-hour episodes of Yogi Bear, Great Grape Ape and Magilla Gorilla. In late-2005, the Zoo extended its run to two hours, and was now shown weekday afternoons from 1pm-3pm (the exact same timeslot it currently has). The format of the programming changed as well, with shorts from cartoons such as Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf, Magilla Gorilla, Lippy the Lion, Wally Gator and Breezly & Sneezly airing randomly throughout the two hours. The Zoo's current lineup is a little more organised, but still retains most of the shows from its original run. The Boomerang Chirstmas Party This Chirstmas Day Be Part For The Hoildays on Boomerang its The Boomerang Chirstmas Party For the programming block This Weekends at 6:00am December 2006 Free Classic Free Classic is Boomerang's cartoon classic block. Started in June 2007, Free Classic features a 5 hour cartoon classic of Boomerang's Character of the month The Jetsons Marathon Fly Over the traffic With 3 Hours of the Jetsons Every Saturday Throughtout Much The Jetsons Marathon Is Coming This Saturday 3:00 PM. March 2006 September 2007 Boomysteries Boomysteries is a mystery-themed late night block on Weeknights at 11:00 PM features the strangest but mysterious toon stories ever. October 2005 - May 2007 Boomerang Games Start By Weekdays 4:00 PM. and Weekends 2:00PM. and Get Ready For The Big Games Of Races August 2005 - June 2007